Oz the Great and Powerful HoA Version
by Just-Kiss-Her-Fabian
Summary: Jerome is a cheating magician. His birth name is Oscar Zek Clarke, but his nickname is Oz. He changed his name to Jerome, not liking the Oz oscar name, after a show when a tornado blows his hot air balloon away, he lands in the beautiful land of oz with everyone thinking he's the prophecy wizard. Is he? Will he deny untold riches? Or will the power be within him without his knowing


**I DO NOT OWN HOA OR OZ THE GREAT AND POWERFUL!**

**_KANSAS 1905_**

**Jerome's P.O.V**

I am a cheater, it's how I am. Except, I, am also, a magician! Making people think of this magic magic stuff! Ah, Kansas! Full of fresh suckers to fool! I got into my tie and hat as my new intern approached me. Her name is Nina. She was beautiful as ever, also having a record for breaking girls hearts. I was the KING, of charm. Who, WOULDN'T, love a magician like Jerome? Anyways, back to reality. She was so excited that just an hour ago she was a simple country girl. This is how she will appear, a simple country girl. It was all in great planning! I gave her this music box, my source of my charm. I told her " My grandmother used to have this, she died in battle though. This is all what is left of her money, no pictures or anything. I want you, to have it. " I said opening it and the ballerina dance and the music played. (Music is watch?v=wZ12KtUixJ0 ) She was stunned and loved it as we hugged. " JEROME! JEROME! " Alfie, my assistant said running in screaming. " ALFONZO! MAY I ASK U to PLEASE! KNOCK! " I yelled, annoyed. " Oh, sorry master! " he said and led. Within a minute he knocked and said, " I knocked! OK THE SHOW IS ABOUT TO START! " Alfie yelled. I put on my top hat and grabbed my wand and put on my cape as I rushed and made way for the curtains. " HELLO! I AM THE GREAT OZ! I AM OZ! THE GREAT! AND POWERFUL! " I said as fake smoke went off, people cheered. " Now, for this act, a volunteer for the audience, please? " I said and looked for Nina to raise her hand. " Anyone? Come on! " I said nervously. Ugh forget it. I pointed to Nina. " You there! How about you! " I yelled. " Oh, uh yes! I would like to! " She said looking around realizing her mistake. She came up next to me. " A simple country girl! We shall awake the spirit! Has been asleep for 5 thousand years! " I said and made her do these things and made it seem she was being lifted. " HEY! I SEE A WIRE! HE HAS A WIRE! " Someone yelled from the audience. " Of course not kind sir, a figment of your imagination! " I said and chuckled nervously. " Yeah! I SEE IT TOO! " Someone else yelled. The audience was getting flabbergasted. I thought of it. " WHAT! WELL! WHAT I HAVE NEED! FOR WIRES! " I yelled, took a knife from Alfie and cut the wires, she was still afloat. The audience then clapped and cheered. A little girl raised her hand. " Yes sweetie? What is your name? " I asked. " kara tattiana! or, KT! " she said. " A most beautiful name, what is it you would like, KT? " I asked again. She looked about she was 7 the most years of age. " I want you to make me walk! " she said gratefully. I grew saddened as I looked down seeing she was in a wheel chair. This sweet little girl actually believed in me. " Sorry sweetie, but- " " But I ever so believe in you sir! " She said. DOES ALFIE KNOW WHEN CURTAIN DOWN! Great Alfie, now I seem suspicious if I walk away, if I say no, I look like a total doushe bag! " Well! Funny story! About that- " " ABOUT NOTHING! MAKE THE CHILD WALK! " Someone yelled. angry faces...shit. I saw KT with that little sad puppy face on, man that kid knows the power of guilt. Oh crap, she started crying. That's when I ran away with people screaming. I ran in my tent with a bored Alfie playing on that thing ball in a cup Mexican toy. " I ALMOST GOT MAULED OUT THERE ALFIE! YOU KNOW, WHEN PEOPLE SCREAM AND ASK THINGS. THAT MEANS CURTAINS DOWN! " I screamed. Alfie ran out. A few minutes later he ran back in. " PROBLEM JERRY! " He said. I heard a guy. A skim out the window was all it took to see I was so deep in the closet I was finding christmas presents! A big muscle dude came out " WHERE IS HE! WHO STOLE MY NINA FROM ME! " he screamed with everyone running and screaming. He was her BOYFRIEND? Crap. crap. double crap. triple crap! " Dude, if you want to look the way you do right now, run. " Alfie said, took his message to heart. I ran. " Excuse me, pardon me, COMING THROUGH! WATCH IT! Is that a GIRAFFE? " I ran. A HOT AIR BALLOON! YES JUST MY LUCK! I hopped into it and it got lifted. uh-oh. They're pulling it down. I cut the rope just in time. " JEROME! YOUR HATE AND SUITCASE! " Alfie said and threw them inside. " FAIRWELL SUCKERS! HAHA! " I said and laughed at the muscle dude. Except, the I was laughing, they looked at me and screaming while running back. Huh? I looked forwards, a tornado, OH OF COURSE, OUT OF ONE PROBLEM INTO ANOTHER! I got sucked in, spun until I was ready to hurl, me and my ballon dropped somewhere. It took me a few minutes to stand up after just being tossed around like a rag doll. I stood up and it was an unfamiliar place. " Oh god please tell me this isn't Tennessee, I've been banned there for Jay walking hundreads of times! " I mumbled to myself. I landed in water, a sudden, MY BLLOON BASKET! SINKING! " HELP! SOMEONE OUT THERE! I CAN'T SWIM! HELP! " I saw as i moved back, realized the length was 3 feet maximum. I laughed at myself and stood up. New place, new business, here I come ;)


End file.
